vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Magic Kappa
"Aaaaaaaaa!" - Magic Kappa, literally any second Origins... Magic Kappa is an enigma in VRChat terms; he is one of the last few 'Rainbows' left in VRChat and because of this, is often seen as 'lewd'. History Magic Kappa first appeared on the VRChat scenes wandering the world alone after falling from Rainbow Land (which Andis and possibly Ainen are from), to the realms of the virtual world/land of polygons. He met his first 'mother' in the form of Kiwo, who adopted him after telling him the story of the Three Little Pigs. Magic went on to explore the lands, being adopted by more people, including LeyLey and Tess, and now has a 'family' of his own, which includes Elmos and Peeps. At some point, Magic got married to Andis, another Rainbow, and thus became Joey Bagels' son-in-law. Magic made many appearances in clip videos on Youtube, but finally, has a 'starring' role in Oathmeal's most recent video, where KuriGames introduced him to Oathmeal. Of course, Magic asked what he asked everyone at the time. To touch his pwee pwee. Family Due to his marriage to Andis, Magic connects several large families of VRChat together, and even tried to piece it all together himself during one of his streams in a Presentation Room. The family tree extended to almost 200 people, and hurt the poor derp's head. Species Magic has gone on record to say his species is dying out, cause of the 'dumb'. They ate tide pods, leapt off cliffs, hurled themselves at high speeds into on coming traffic, and so forth. Trivia *Originally, Magic barely spoke full sentences, usually speaking in 'Aaaaaaaaaas', but since he 'grew', he now speaks more coherently, though still with a slight speech impediment. *Magic originally looked exactly like Andis, but has ditched the rainbow dress to 'try and fit in'. *According to him, he is infertile. *Within five seconds of meeting his father-in-law Joey Bagels, Magic demanded he 'touch his pwee pwee'. *Magic is actually in three (maybe more) relationships, with Andis, Sqweeks and at one point, had a husband who was just an alien. *Recently, Magic has created his own species of animal, it's unknown what they're called, but he named the first one "Peuf". *Magic is super protective of Andis, and actively attacked someone who called Andis a "thot". *Like Andis, Magic has an adult form. *Tess discovered Magic can easily be put to sleep with soothing music, such as singing Silent Night, Holy Night. *It seems Magic has a similar taste in cars as Joey, pointing to the broken down rusted car in the VRChat map based on the Office Map from Counterstrike, claiming it's his Ferrari. (Perhaps the two can find common ground?) *Magic made a surprise guest appearance during Ashunera's bachelor party, coming in, screaming his arrival, and then vanishing into the night. *Magic has stated if a war ever does break out between Chipz and Joey Bagels, he will probably be on Joey's side, since his wife Andis would be upset. *Lanfear hugged a crying Magic Kappa during Ashunera's birthday, finally accepting him into the family. *Magic has recently been obsessed with Chipz, demanding the vampire to hold his hand. *Despite being Joey's son in law, Magic was contacted by Joey to fufill an incentive for Joey's charity stream where the bagle must take the rainbow out for a date. *Magic recently started his journey on Youtube, documenting his adventures. *The derp rainbow makes an appearance as a silent cameo in the 50 minute VRChat in a nutshell 10 video. Magic then later made an appearance where he became 'legal'. Links * Twitch: twitch.tv/magic_kappa Category:People Category:Rainbows Category:Characters